Carrie White
Carrie White (full name: Carietta "Carrie" N. White) was the titular protagonist of Stephen King's novel "Carrie" - as well as several films based on the story. Carrie is the main anti-villain of the story, the main villain being her mother. History Carrie White was the only child of Ralph and Margaret White. Both of her parents where very concencrated Christians and promised each other to never have sex again. However, her father raped her mother one night at a Roadhouse while he was drunk. Carrie's father even left her mother for another woman, and her mother was left alone to give birth to her in their own home. As Carrie grew up, she had a very difficult childhood. Her mother strictly raised her to be a concencrated Christian and if she disobeys or does something that is not Christian like, her mother would beat her with a Bible or slap her, and sent her to the prayer closet to pray for forgiveness. Carrie never had any friends and she was very lonely. While attending public school, she was always teased and bullied by her classmates and at home she was constantly beaten by her mother. Appearance In the novel, Carrie was depicted as an unattractive teenage girl with long, straight oily dirty blonde hair that hangs over her face. She was chubby at the waist, and had pimples on her chest, face, and back. As a child, she was described as being extremely beautiful. In the series, she always wore stockings and long skirts every day at school and at home. She was never seen wearing jeans or skirts because her mother does not want her daughter to wears clothes that are somewhat provocative. When she went to the prom, she wore a light pink dress which she made herself, with high heeled shoes and a matching corsage. In the 1976 movie, Carrie was more attractive and was skinnier and had rounder hips. She had no pimples, and her hair was well kept and straight but hangs over her face and had blue-green eyes. In the 2002 remake, she has long brown hair that is curly and messy with brown eyes. Personality Carrie wasn't a complete monster, she was just a young woman who had a traumatizing childhood and longs for a friend and someone who truly understands her pain and suffering but she let her powers get the better of her. Carrie can be considered a right hand villain, a tragic villain, a protagonistic villain, and possibly a psychopathic villain (her wishing the death of her fellow peers and numerous others in the town, including her mother). She was very sensitive and she would cry silently in her room. When she had her period for the first time she was hysterically frigtened because she thought she was going to die. She appeared to be a bright student. Plot The tortured girl finally snapped when she was tricked on the night of her school prom by vindictive students into being showered with pig's blood in front of the entire school, she imagined that everyone was laughing at her (in reality many of the students and staff were shocked by the incident, with only a few actually laughing): this triggered a psychotic episode in which she unleashed her suppressed telekinesis in a horrific manner - killing everyone in the gym while burning it down. Carrie proceeded to go on a rampage and kills her abusive mother after a climatic confrontation in which her mother brutally stabs her. Despite finally freeing herself of her tormentors, Carrie tragically dies from the wounds she received. In the 2002 remake of the film, she survives and moves to Florida to start a new life. Carrie White was portrayed by Sissy Spacek in the original movie, and was portrayed by Angela Bettis in the 2002 remake. Carrie's father Ralph White long before he was killed at a construction site years later, had another family including another daughter named Rachel. Personal Information Race: Human Birth: September 21, 1961 (1984 in the 2002 movie remake) Died: '''May 1979 (novel & 1976 movie only) '''Star Sign: '''Virgo '''Age: '''17 '''Eye Color: Blue-green (Brown in the 2002 movie remake) Hair Color: Dirty blonde (novel) Strawberry blonde (1976 movie) Light brown ( 2002 movie remake) Family: Ralph White - Father (deceased) Margaret White - Mother Rachel Lang - Half-sister (The Rage: Carrie 2 1999 movie only) Gallery Carrie White.jpg|Sissy Spacek as Carrie White in Carrie (1976). Angry Carrie.jpg|Angela Bettis as Carrie White in the 2002 made-for-TV remake Carrie. Category:Villainesses Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychics Category:Deceased Villains Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Telekinetics Category:Teenage Villains Category:Outcast Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vigilantes Category:Vigilante